A Night in the Old World
by GillyTweed
Summary: A test fic for some ABO elements I want to include in other fics. It's mostly just excessive fluff and cuteness. Contains Alpha!Clarke and Omega!Lexa.


A Night in the Old World

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: A-okay for kiddies (K)

Note: As it said in the description, this is a test fic to dip my toe into this particular trope, just with my own personal spin on it. Feed back on this would be greatly appreciated cause I hope to use elements from this fic in others I have planned. **Also, before someone inevitably comments that ABO is gross: If you don't like ABO, why did you read it in the first place? I put it in the description. You could have scrolled right by.** And to the people who read it cause they like ABO: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy :3

* * *

The storm had started when they were two klicks out from Ton DC. Lightning had lit up the sky in a show of fire, forking through the darkness like a glowing hot brand. Rolling thunder had followed close behind, roaring loudly like an Alpha issuing a challenge. Then the rain came. Hard and fast, it soaked every warrior to the bone, even the mighty Heda with her armour and thick fur cloak was a pale shivering mess by the time they reached the village.

All throughout, Lexa had remained strong, sitting straight on her horse until the end, never hunching like many others had. She'd almost given into the natural instinct to curl up against the cold onslaught, but her will had been unbending.

It was only when she'd begun her walk to her tent that she allowed herself to weaken, to curve her shoulders just that little bit, and to visibly grit her teeth against the pain of her wounds. She'd done well in hiding them, keeping her movements unfaltering as she'd dismounted from her horse and handed it off to an attending warrior. She'd ignored the blood that slicked her skin as she'd debriefed her warriors and updated her generals on the fight against the bandits. It was only as she began her slow trek through the pounding rain did she let herself waver.

It was in this moment, as she was cold and aching, that she yearned to be weak, to be small and curl up next to an Alpha who would ward off any who would disturb her. It was in this moment she wished she lived in the Old World, where prejudice would serve and provide what she desired. Where the rolls of an Omega and Alpha were predefined, where one was to be small and demure, while the other was strong and protective. It was in this moment that she wanted to cast aside her warrior status, her status of Heda, and be weak.

She entered her tent with a barely suppressed groan, the heat from the braziers burning away the first layer of cold that had sunk into her bones. In the privacy of her sanctuary, she slumped against her war table, barely suppressing a whimper as feeling returned to her stiff fingers and toes. Her entire body ached. It was beaten and bruised, and worked far past its limits, but as Heda, she had no choice but to push forward until the job was done.

"Lex?"

She shivered at the rasping call of her name, then stiffened. She straightened quickly, spinning on her heel to face the blonde that looked at her with concern. The sudden movement sent her head spinning, forcing her to grip the edge of the table tightly. She hadn't even noticed the Alpha when she entered the tent. It was telling in concerns to how exhausted she was.

"Clarke, what can I do for you?"

Her voice croaked, throat raw from days of war cries and cold nights. The blonde Alpha stepped towards her, blue eyes filled with concern. Her proximity made the Omega shiver, earlier thoughts of protection and comfort forcing their way to the surface.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner together. We need to discuss trade routes, but it can wait for another time."

Lexa's heart jumped at the thought of sharing a meal with the Alpha. They'd been dancing around feelings for a long while, and both of them, hell everyone, knew it. She tried to push off from the table, to appear stronger than she actually was, but she swayed, and her grip returned to the table while Clarke gripped her shoulder in support.

"I'm fine, please sit. I'll have food brought for us."

Clarke looked doubtful as she went to move again. She pushed off the table, aiming to walk to the tent entrance like her body didn't scream at every motion, but her knees buckled. She would have surely hit the hard packed floor had Clarke's arms not encircled her waist, supporting her as she trembled. She could feel blood soaking her side, watered down by rain, and it seemed Clarke noticed as well as a gasp escaped her lips.

"Lexa, your bleeding."

The Omega chuckled dryly as she struggled to stand, gripping Clarke's shirt with a shaking hand.

"That generally happens when you get stabbed."

At her words, she felt Clarke's arms tighten slightly and the barest hint of protective pheromones escape the blonde's iron control. She didn't struggle as she was practically carried to the bed at the back of the tent and laid down. She didn't protest as Clarke began unlacing her boots with nimble fingers, she just basked in the warm presence the Alpha provided. She let out a small whine when the blonde moved away, only returning at the sound of distress.

"Shhhh, I'll be back. I'm going to get my med kit, alright?"

A warm hand brushed the side of her face and smoothed away rain slick hair from her forehead. Despite the explanation, she couldn't hold in another whine of yearning as the Alpha left. Her body ached with injury and chills, and Clarke had been warm and gentle. She was far past the point of caring about appearances, of remaining strong. All she wanted was to sleep with Clarke warm and strong against her back.

"Lex, I need you to sit up alright?"

She cracked her eyes open, squinting in the dim light. She hadn't even realized Clarke had returned, having curled into herself to fend off the cold and pain. The blonde kneeled next to the bed, concern still bright in her gaze.

She nodded sleepily, a weak cough escaping as she tried to move. Sitting up, she groaned, her wet clothes moved uncomfortably against her skin, and the bruises that covered her body ached. Her groan quickly turned to a whimper as she felt the wound in her side stretch wetly. The Alpha was at her side in an instant, supporting her as her vision spun with pain. A gentle purr rumbled in Clarke's chest, vibrating at a frequency that was soothing to Lexa's pounding head.

"Come on, let's get you out of this."

Clarke tugged at the hem of her soaked and bloody shirt, silently asking for permission to undress her. While this wasn't exactly how she wanted to first be seen naked by the blonde, she nodded numbly, resting her temple on the Alpha's shoulder.

Her shirt was stripped off slowly, peeled away so as not to aggravate her wounds. The slash across her side was shallow but long, continuing to seep blood long after the battle had ended. Clarke's fingers felt cool against her inflamed skin, soothing, like bliss in comparison to the pain.

"Is it alright if I take these off as well? I brought a shirt you can change into."

Hands brushed against the sides of her chest bindings, the wraps already half soaked in blood and wet from being out in the rain. The Omega smiled lightly as she nodded, feeling a bubble of warmth in her chest at Clarke's actions. Lexa had an entire chest filled to the brim with clothing at the end of her bed, yet the Alpha had brought one of her own shirts, one clearly soaked in her own scent from use. It was a small, but possessive gesture, silently offering partnership in a subtle and smooth way.

In any other circumstances, Lexa would have teased the Alpha, engaged in a chasing game of courtship as they usually would, but her mind was too tired and her body in too much pain to try such things. All she wanted was Clarke's warmth and protection, something the blonde was so willingly offering. With slow, smooth motions, her wraps were discarded, tossed onto the shirt that pooled on the floor. Clarke's hands were light as they brushed over her sides, remaining clear of places that would be considered untoward.

"Pants?"

She nodded jerkily with a shaking breath. The air of the tent was cold, making her teeth chatter harshly. She pushed closer to the blonde as her pants quickly joined the growing pile of fabric on the floor, soaking in the warmth that the Alpha emanated. Then, her body was quickly engulfed by a large, soft shirt. It was several sizes too big, a pale cream colour and smelled of Clarke. She felt like she was drowning in fabric, but it wasn't an unwelcome feeling. She felt protected, owned even, surrounded by the scent of her Alpha. It made her feel pleasantly small.

Clarke chuckled as she brought her knees to her chest underneath the shirt, and tucked her chin so her mouth and nose were covered by the collar of the shirt. The Alpha pulled her gently into her side, wrapping an arm around her back in a protective embrace.

"I brought food as well. Shall we eat?"

Lexa shook her head, pushing further against the blonde, wrapping shaking arms around a firm waist. She knew she was acting childish and needy, something the Heda should never be, but she was with Clarke, her Alpha. Or at least she hoped Clarke was her Alpha.

"Come on, Lex. You need to eat."

She shook her head again, peeking up to look at Clarke with wide eyes. She was enjoying feeling small, tucked firmly against the Alpha's side, and she didn't want it to end just yet. If this was the only time she got to spend with Clarke like this, she wanted to drag it out as long as possible. The blonde looked down at her curled form with exasperated fondness before sighing and pressing a kiss to the Omega's temple.

"How bout this. You come eat, and I'll rub ointment on some of your bruises?"

Lexa pressed her lips tightly together in an attempt to contain her smile, but Clarke still managed to catch sight of the upturned corners of her mouth before they disappeared back into the collar of the shirt. She laughed quietly as she gently rubbed Lexa's back.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then?"

The brunette liked the idea of the Alpha's hands on her skin, so indeed it was a yes. She nodded, still smiling as she moved to go to the table, but shivered as her feet touched the cold floor. It took less than a moment for Clarke to see the problem and swept her up into a bridal carry. The Omega let out a squeak at the sudden action but relaxed as Clarke let loose a loud purr.

"You're rather light without all that armour on, huh?"

It was true. Despite her training as a warrior and the muscle she'd built from it, her body was slight, meant for speed rather than power.

"I could still have you on the ground if I wanted to."

She mumbled defensively, wrapping her arms around Clarke's neck. In contrast to her statement, she nuzzled into the blonde's shoulder, making the Alpha chuckle.

"I don't doubt it."

Rather than place her down in a chair, it seemed Clarke was content to continue holding her. An action that gave the Omega a small spark of hope. Sitting down, the Alpha placed the brunette in her lap, pulling her close as a chill breeze creeped into the tent. Lexa sat without protest, face still happily pressed to a strong shoulder, enjoying the close proximity. It wasn't until Clarke held a small tidbit of food to her did she move from her position.

The food she'd brought was simple. Small cuts of meat, warm bread, and soft goat cheese. Clarke took extra care to create small bite sized pieces, stacking the meat and cheese on the bread carefully. The consideration made Lexa purr happily, giving little kisses or nuzzles to the blonde's jaw in between each bite.

It went like that for a while, Clarke slowly hand feeding her small bites while she happily sat curled against the Alpha's chest. If Lexa closed her eyes and pushed away thoughts of duty and war, she could almost make herself believe that Clarke was her Alpha. That Clarke would be there for her always, to protect her and care for her. However, reality always creeped at the edges of her imagination.

"Come on, let's get those bruises taken care of."

Clarke lifted her with seeming ease, a surprising amount of strength coming from her soft frame. She strode across the tent, depositing the Omega on the furs gently. Lexa's hand hooked on the hem of her shirt, ensuring she stayed close as she dug through her medical bag.

"Alright, we'll start with your back first."

The Alpha sat on the edge of the bed as Lexa shed her shirt and flipped onto her stomach. She groaned at the movement, having almost forgotten about her wounds as she basked in Clarke's gentle care. Cool air assaulted her skin, making her shiver until a blanket was thrown over her legs.

She sent an appreciative smile over her shoulder at the blonde, who smiled back as she quickly coated her hands in ointment. The Alpha rubbed her hands together several times, warming the ointment between her palms before placing them on the brunettes shoulders. Instantly, the tense muscles of the Omega's shoulder relaxed, the combined sensation of the cream and Clarke's hands on her skin making her whine happily.

Clarke's hands glided across her skin, pressing gently but firmly in particularly tense areas until she felt the muscles loosen. She did this over and over, with her back, her arms, legs, feet, even hands, until the Omega was limp and purring contentedly. Lexa could feel herself falling asleep, darkness calling softly as Clarke purred and massaged. She let out a low whine when the blonde's soft hands were removed from her skin, but sighed as a soft fur was tucked around her.

She jerked awake, hand grabbing clumsily for Clarke, when she felt the Alpha move from the edge of the bed. A distressed whine escaped her when the hem of the blonde's shirt slipped through her fingers. She didn't want Clarke to leave. She didn't want this feeling of safety to end.

Then Clarke was back, shushing her gently as she kneeled next to the bed. Without thought, Lexa latched on to the Alpha, arms encircling the blonde's neck tightly. She could feel herself trembling, and in the back of her mind she knew she should feel ashamed at her weakness, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She needed Clarke.

"Please don't leave."

The Alpha's arms hugged her in return, pulling her close until she was half off the bed, held up only by Clarke. A cool hand cupped the back of her neck, fingers tangling with the baby hairs at her nape.

"What about the guards? What would the Clan leaders say?"

Lexa barely managed to hold in a sob, instead, clutching tighter to the Alpha and burying her face into the blonde's shoulder. She didn't care about the guards, or what the Coalition would think, all she wanted was for Clarke to be her Alpha.

She'd spent far too much time alone, having had no partners since the death of her last Alpha, Costia. She'd had to struggle while she watched other leaders find partners, partners that supported and cared for them. While Titus had always taught love was weakness, he'd contradictorily urged her to find an Alpha to share her furs, during her heats at the very least. While she could choose when she went into heat, she couldn't hold off on them forever. A normal Omega, an Omega that wasn't Heda, was urged by healers to enter a heat at least once a year for their own health, yet she had suppressed hers for years. She didn't have much longer until the effects would begin to physically show. While she didn't need an Alpha to go into heat, she wanted an Alpha, she wanted Clarke.

"I don't care. I want you… Please."

Clare gently shifted so she was sitting on the bed, Lexa cradled in her lap. The Omega relaxed slightly, loosening her vice like embrace. The blonde Alpha had proven herself to be strong in many ways. She led her people without wavering, always doing what she believed to be best. She was intelligent, having shown her mind for strategy when she'd defeated the Mountain with only the help of a few squads of Trikru warriors.

Clarke had displayed traits of a strong, desirable mate, but it wasn't her ability to wage war that drew Lexa to her. She'd proven herself as kind and caring when the 100 had first arrived, guarding the groups young and injured with fierce determination. She'd revealed her nurturing side when she'd cared for the Omega Raven after her leg injury. She'd shown she was selfless when she'd taken Lexa in, thinking she was no more than an injured Omega lost in the woods. Clarke was a kind soul, and it was that that made Lexa desire her so.

The tent had grown steadily colder as night had fallen, bringing with it the full force of the storm. Wind howled outside the tent, and rain pounded on the canvas, creating a cacophony of nature's wrath. She shivered as cool fingers of air touched her bare skin, prompting Clarke to snatch the large shirt from where it had been tossed at the end of the bed.

"Let's get you back into this, okay?"

As Clarke tried to move away, she just held on tighter, terror at the thought of her leaving seizing her muscles. A whimper escaped her as the blonde sighed.

"Lex, you're going to get sick if you don't wear this. I promise I won't leave just yet."

She held on for a little while longer, warring with herself. 'Just yet' meant she would eventually, and it hurt that the blonde would have to, but it was better than nothing. She forced her muscles to relax, becoming limp.

"Okay…"

She mumbled quietly, resigned to the fact that Clarke would most likely be leaving as soon as she was dressed. She'd probably kept her from some other important things that she had to do tonight. She remained pliant as the blonde maneuvered her back into the shirt, her movements as soft and gentle as they'd always been. She suppressed a whimper when Clarke set her down on the bed and pulled the furs up around her body. She curled onto her side, facing the wall, as the Alpha moved away, certain she was leaving.

"Scoot over."

She blinked, whipping her head around to look up at Clarke in surprise. The blonde was standing near the chest at the foot of the bed, laying out the soaking clothes that had been discarded on the floor to dry. Lexa didn't move, staring wide eyed as the Alpha returned, shrugging off her jacket and boots as she went. She dove to the other side of the bed when Clarke raised one eyebrow in question, lifting up the furs so the blonde could slip underneath them.

She shivered, but not from the cold that slipped under the furs, as Clarke pulled her back flush against her chest. A warm arm snaked its way around a thin waist, hugging firmly. A purr escaped the brunette as she felt soft lips press against the skin of her shoulder, the sound increasing in pitch as the light kisses turned into soft nibbles.

"Clarke…"

She breathed the Alpha's name, throat closing as a strong leg was thrown over her hips. Clarke shushed her as she began tracing incomprehensible patterns on the brunette's stomach, the muscles twitching and jumping as nimble fingers tickled the skin.

"Clarke."

She said a little more firmly, and moved to turn over to face the Alpha. Clarke paused in her teasing, loosening her grip so the Omega could turn. Once she was facing the blonde, Lexa gazed up into the soft blue eyes that watched her. She searched for the right words for what she wanted to say but her tongue failed her, the question dying in the back of her throat.

"Clarke, I…"

She swallowed, wishing she had the words. Frustration welled up in her chest, bringing aggravated tears to her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she pushed forward, burying her face into the blonde's chest, muttering the one word she hoped would convey her desires.

"Alpha…"

Clarke stiffened next to her, breath catching in her throat. The Omega waited, long enough to nearly think she'd made a mistake in asking for such a commitment, but suddenly she was surrounded by a cloud of protective pheromones and a pair of strong arms. A loud, rumbling purr erupted from Clarke's chest as she buried her nose against Lexa's neck. It took less than a moment for Clarke to begin tugging her closer, nipping at her throat in a light show of possessiveness.

The brunette went limp in relief, letting her Alpha arrange her as she pleased. She ended up on top of the blonde, head resting against a collar bone. One of the blonde's arms held her waist firmly, while a palm cupped the back of her neck and cool fingers massaged the side of her throat, right where a mating mark would be. Clarke had yet to stop purring, her chest vibrating strong and deep. The sound had the Omega's eyes fluttering, lulling her into sleep. She barely felt the kiss that was pressed to her crown, or heard the low uttering of 'mine' that escaped Clarke's lips, but her Alpha's intent was clear, and she couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips as she fell asleep.

* * *

The rain was still falling when she awoke. The rhythmic pounding of water against the canvas of Lexa's tent, telling of a day spent indoors, the roads too muddy to travel. Clarke sighed happily at the thought, not wanting to let go of the Omega in her arms. Curling closer, she pressed her lips against the bare shoulder in front of her, drawing a low groan from the brunette. The sound had her smiling as she continued to kiss gently until she nipped at the shell of a small ear, dragging another ragged breath from the older girl.

"How's my Sunshine this morning?"

A grin tugged at her lips as a she felt the Omega shiver before Lexa rolled over to face her. The brunette smiled up at her, the small tight lipped smile that always had the blonde's heart fluttering, before wrapping her arms around the Alpha's torso, burying her face against the younger girls chest. Clarke couldn't help the purr that rumbled in her throat as she pulled Lexa closer.

"Sunshine?"

Lexa mumbled sleepily, her warm breath tickling the blonde's neck.

"Mhm, you're what lights up my life. My sun and stars."

She felt giddy as Lexa purred at her words. Lexa truly did light up her life. She was someone that Clarke was never disappointed to see. She craved her presence, her quiet strength, her subtle teasing. Even when Lexa had pretended to be a weak, lost Omega, Clarke had been drawn to her. She'd had this air about her that her acting just couldn't hide, and as the Commander, that that air intensified into the power that her very presence emanated, shining like the sun the blonde compared her too.

Nuzzling into Lexa's hair, she sat up with a groan. Lexa clung to her tightly, whining as she moved, but relaxed when the blonde adjusted so the older girls legs wrapped around her waist, clinging like a koala. Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette, purring softly as she stood, lifting Lexa with her. There was still food on the table from the night before, cold but still good for a morning snack.

The Alpha padded over to the war table, her Omega limp and relaxed in her hold. It made Clarke purr at the thought that Lexa was hers, especially after their long winded dance around their attraction. They'd only stopped themselves from going further than flirting because of the political situation between their people, but now things had settled, a peace had fallen over them and now was the best time as any to push their relationship forward.

"Heda? The rain is still coming down. I advise that we wait until tomorrow to head back to Polis."

Clarke paused as she reached the table, her hold tightened on Lexa as she turned, a snarl on her face as Indra entered unannounced. The older Beta paused, brow raised as she took in the sight of her dozing Commander being held by the Ambassador of the Sky People. She let the flap of the tent fall closed with a sigh, a gust of cool wind rushing into the warm tent. Lexa whined sleepily as she felt the chill, burying her face further against Clarke's warm neck. Indra rubbed her eyes tiredly, not saying anything as Clarke continued to give her a challenging stare and growl.

"Calm yourself, Skai girl. I expected this, if I were to be honest. I just didn't realize it would happen so soon."

The Beta motioned to the table, a silent urge for the Alpha to sit down. Clarke did so slowly, her territorial instincts making her cautious. Lexa remained dozing, oblivious to the addition to her tent; the protective pheromones Clarke was releasing lulling her further into sleep. Indra took a seat as well, dropping heavily into a chair with a sigh.

"Before you decide to do anything rash, know that I don't care if you have a relationship with Heda. What I care about is the stability of the Coalition. While it isn't unknown that Heda favours you, it will be looked down upon if you don't court properly."

Clarke relaxed minutely at Indra's words, one hand creeping up to cradle her Omega's head. It was a relief to hear that there was a way for her and Lexa to be together, that it wasn't against any rules of the Coalition. She cleared her throat quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed at her earlier display of territorialism. She couldn't bring herself to look the Beta in the eye, so she looked down, tilting her neck so her temple rested against Lexa's head.

"What does 'courting properly' mean exactly?"

She spoke quietly, carding her fingers through Lexa's hair. She wanted to know. She liked Lexa, a lot, and wanted to know the proper way of going about things so it wouldn't endanger her politically. Indra was silent for a moment, watching as the Alpha held her Omega close.

"Well, firstly, you must declare your intentions before the council of Ambassadors. Before you can attempt to court, they must deem you worthy of even being in the Commander's presence. With your accomplishments as the Mountain Slayer, I doubt this will cause you much trouble. The next step however, might be a bit challenging."

Clarke met Indra's gaze at this, all focus on the Beta.

"As an Alpha, you must prove that you can defend her, thus you will be challenged to a fight, whether it's by another approved Alpha vying for her hand, or one of her General's that volunteers. You must win this fight, not to the death, but you must prove that you are the superior warrior."

A determined look settled on the Alpha's face as she held Lexa closer.

"And after the fight?"

Indra seemed to soften, or soften as much as the stoic woman could, as she gazed at the two girls in front of her.

"Then Heda will have to announce if she accepts or rejects you, which I don't think you'll have to worry about that either."

The Alpha couldn't help but smile at the Beta. It was rare to see the General like this, soft and kind rather than hard and cold.

"Thank you, Indra. I will do my best to honour your traditions."

The older woman nodded, standing from her chair with a groan. She made her way to the tent entrance, giving one last nod in farewell before slipping outside once again. The cool air from the entrance rushed in again, making both the Alpha and Omega shiver.

"Clarke… S'cold."

Lexa mumbled sleepily, prompting Clarke to stand once again, shushing her soothingly as she returned them to the bed. It was still early and she was sure Indra would handle the direction of the warriors just fine. There would be no harm in going back to bed for a couple more hours.

With Lexa still clutched to her front, she slipped back under the furs, rearranging the Omega's limbs so they didn't get crushed as they laid down. The brunette purred as the furs were pulled up around them, nuzzling further into the blonde's neck making the Alpha sighed happily.

While she wasn't much of a warrior, she had every intention of learning, training and preparing as thoroughly as possible before presenting herself before the Coalition. She would work hard and hone her skills until she was truly worthy of the Omega in her arms.

* * *

Endnote: Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr GillyTweed


End file.
